


This Is The Life

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: It's the morning after you and Tony's "sex-capade". You have to ignore your still present arousal so Tony can take Morgan to school. Quite literally a slice of life in the Stark-Parker household.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	This Is The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Any phrases that are bolded and italicized were prompts that an anon sent in!

“ ** _Oh, don’t mind me_** ,” you said lazily as you stayed under the sheets of your bed, watching Tony walk over to your shared closet stark naked. “ ** _Just enjoying the view._** ”

You’re shocked the two of you even pulled last night off. You assume Peter must have worn Morgan out at their sleepover enough to where she could properly sleep all night.

That, you were thankful for. Tony and you could continue your little “sex-capade” as he called it. You had to be quieter than you had been when your daughter left for your brother’s yes, but you had just as much fun as the other nights.

“Are you sure it’s my day to take her to school?” Tony questioned with a soft whine, looking for a shirt. Your eyes didn’t hesitate to trail from his sculpted back muscles to his ass in that moment.

“Positive, Tones.”

“Please refrain from using that when I know you’re naked under that sheet,” Tony heaved dramatically, finally settling on the plain black tank top. You’re more than sure he’s going to throw a flannel over it. 

You made a clicking sound with your tongue as you sat up, not at all bothering to catch the sheet as it revealed more of your chest to the morning light.

“Would you rather metal head then?”

Tony was quick to pull the tank on as he laughed, moving to the dresser along the wall to grab a pair of briefs. _Finally_ , you thought. You’d love to stare at his ass all day, but let’s be real: he needs to get a move on and wake up Morgan so she could eat a proper breakfast.

“I was thinking more of what you were calling me last night,” Tony finally elaborated, stepping into the first pair of undergarments he grabbed before strutting over to you and leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead. “Babygirl.”

Tony noticed your reaction as you glared at him, sitting up a bit straighter as you shuddered, the cool morning air hitting your breasts.

“Hey,” you huffed suddenly as he started to move away, grabbing him by the fabric of his top. “I love you.”

Tony had a smug smirk on his face now, turning back around to look at you, completely ignoring your exposed chest. “I know.”

You held back the groan you wanted to let loose, tightening your grip on his tank considerably to tug him back towards you as you started to scoot to the edge of the bed. Tony let you tug him back to you happily. 

“You’re a piece of work,” you replied. Tony snickered for a moment as he pressed your foreheads together. 

“I know.”

You sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips before shoving him away from your bed, tugging the sheet back over your body before you got any colder.

“Go put some pants on and make breakfast, Stark.”

Tony playfully saluted you with a chuckle before grabbing a pair of sweats he already had laying around and stepping into them before making his way out into your house to start your daughter’s morning.

After Morgan kissed you goodbye when you came downstairs to get some coffee and start your day after getting dressed, you finally decided to get some of your work done. You knew you had emails you had to get to before the end of the week or Pepper would have your ass.

Thankfully, Tony didn’t try to pull anything once he was back from dropping Morgan off at school when he saw you working on your laptop in the den. It was a Monday, which meant that he’d most likely be working in the garage on who knows what. He never really told you what he was working on as of late, which you assumed it was just because the things he’s been building were just for fun.

Which is why it was weird when you were getting a snack he just came back in from working in his makeshift workshop to pass through the kitchen to get to where he had his holographic workbench-thingy, as you called it.

He seemed irritated as he walked past you, rolling his flannel sleeves up before you heard the chair he kept close by it move before FRIDAY’s voice filled the silence to greet him.

You abandoned the small pack of fruit snacks you were going to snack on in favor of seeing what got Tony so worked up. It was more than likely a snag in what he was working on, but you were still worried nonetheless.

“Babe?” You questioned softly as you leaned against the archway that led to the workbench that seemed to be running diagnostics. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Tony replied roughly.

So he was more than irritated.

You nodded to yourself before carefully stepping down the two steps that descended into the small office like space, your hands easily finding Tony’s tense shoulders. You could feel some of the tension leave Tony immediately when you touched him.

It wasn’t hard to ignore FRIDAY talking to Tony as you started to rub at the muscles in Tony’s shoulder. It actually reminded you of when the two of you were dating, and the Stark Industries builded doubled as the Avengers compound.

Except this time you weren’t sneaking around on the clock to fool around with your boss.

“You’re so tense, baby,” you mused softly, leaning down to speak next to Tony’s ear. He seemed to relax even more as he continued talking FRIDAY through what he wanted to get reran, his head leaning back slightly as you decided to press a kiss to the side of his neck. 

Tony hadn’t bothered replying, you noticed. You couldn’t decipher what mood Tony was in at this point, and needless to say, you were a bit worried.

But you also were getting shamefully aroused by how stern he was being right now.

You continued pressing kisses to the exposed skin of Tony’s neck all while rubbing out the tension in his shoulders. You could have swore you heard his breath hitching at some points where you nipped at the skin you teased just last night.

“ ** _Come here_** ,” Tony demanded suddenly. You were quick to pull away from his neck to stand up straight, your hands dragging gently against his shoulders as you moved to stand on his right side of the chair. Tony pushed the chair out a bit before his hands patted his thighs. “ _ **You can sit on my lap ‘til i’m done working**_.”

Well. You weren’t going to turn him down. Especially when you saw that you weren’t the only one between the two of you aroused right now.

It was a tight fit, since the chair was obviously small enough only for one person, but you both managed. You sat facing Tony in his lap, your legs thrown up on each arm rest so you wouldn’t fall back and onto the floor. The one problem of this position was that you could feel his growing hard on pressed right where he was last night.

You let out a soft gasp when Tony shifted his hips slightly as if he was trying to get comfortable, but you felt nothing but sweet friction on your clit as he moved. You caught a glimpse of Tony’s face and could tell he was smirking.

“Comfortable?” He questioned, a hand placed on your lower back holding you to him. All you could do was nod quickly before he was back to work.

You hoped he was done working soon so you could have another round before he had to go and pick up Morgan.


End file.
